


Magia susurrante

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Si puedes controlar a la gente con tu voz, pero no puedes controlar ese poder... ¿no es más una maldición que un poder?





	Magia susurrante

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.

La razón por la que Mathew habla en un susurro es porque su voz es mágica cuando se habla en voz alta. Su voz puede controlar a cualquier ser mágico cercano, cualquiera que lo oiga, y el problema con eso es que las Naciones ciertamente no son humanas, ni es la compañía que mantienen como Inglaterra y las hadas de Noruega.

La razón de su silencio es simple. No quiere herir a nadie. Nunca más. No después de lo que había sucedido la última vez. Nunca había querido herir a su propio hermano. Nunca. Todo lo que él podía decir ahora... era que él era afortunado Inglaterra estaba allí y Noruega también había estado encima para una visita, y que habían borrado los recuerdos de cada uno del incidente.

Él sabía y ellos habían sabido que él se habría convertido en un paria social si alguien hubiera recordado (una vez que él les devolviera momentáneamente sus memorias para que conocieran la situación... para que fueran más flexibles y más fáciles de controlar y les ordenaran que lo ayudaran). Así que ahora él era el único que lo sabía, y sin embargo todavía se las arregló para convertirse en un naufragio social, sólo porque él siempre estaba vacilando lejos de las conversaciones y otros en general.

Y todo fue por su maldita garganta. Bueno, sus cuerdas vocales.

¿por qué no pudo haber tenido un control mágico más general como los miembros del Club de Magia? ¿por qué nadie parecía ser afligido por un poder rebelde?

No fue justo. Simplemente no era justo...

Las otras naciones finalmente lo ven por un tiempo y salen a un bar, pero Mathew se horroriza al encontrar que no puede controlar su volumen y habla en voz alta mientras que en el bar (que tiene un enamorado de Gilbert) y sabe que es su magia que hace Gilbert , que sólo lo había visto nunca como un amigo, empezar a coquetear con él, y así huye a casa donde hace Kumajirou ir arrastrándose lejos cuando él viene a investigar y ve el llanto de Canadá.

"Simplemente no quiero herir a ustedes." Mathew se ahogó mientras se quedaba mirando al fuego con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos.  
Y fue entonces cuando Mathew decidió que hablar en voz baja no era suficiente. Él no podía tener ninguna interacción con sus naciones compatriotas. Nunca más. Era demasiado peligroso para ellos y especialmente para él. No quería obligar a nadie a hacer nada. Fue simplemente inmoral.

Mathew olfateó una vez más, y decidió llamar a su primer ministro en la mañana para hacer el anuncio de que Canadá ya no asistir a ninguna otra reunión. Sólo podía responder a los correos electrónicos y escribir notas después de todo...

Con eso decidido, Mathew se quedó dormido.

Y, a la mañana siguiente, su primer ministro fue llamado y los arreglos conformados.

En lo que se refiere a Mathew, él nunca volvería a ver a ninguna de sus naciones compatriotas. Él nunca vería a su hermano otra vez, su papá, Inglaterra... o Gilbert-Prusia. 

Prusia...

Especialmente no Prusia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
